Trapped in the Closet
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Marik calls the Bakura's to help him come out of the closet... No, I mean he's LITERALLY locked himself in the closet... THERE'S NO YAOI, OKAY!


**Yeah, I'm having writer's block lately, and I am also making plans in making an Hetalia fan fiction. I haven't made it official, but you will find out when I announce it on my profile. Speaking of which, I actually got the idea of this story from an Hetalia fan fiction called _Breaking Out of the Closet_ from See-Car-Run on DA. It was hilarious and I decided to write something like that with Yu-Gi-Oh. If you want to read the fan fiction, I can send you a link through the comments. By the way, THIS IS NOT YAOI! THIS IS PARODY! Review please!**

Ryou's twin brother Ryan Bakura was found on his laptop playing _Runescape 3_, while Ryou was reading a manga called _Dragon Warriors_. Both were found in the living room during their quiet early evening. Ryou was on the couch on one side, and Ryan was on the other. They both lived as immigrants from England with their father, who moved to Domino City, Japan. Their father was being offered a job that would help him support his family after the death of his wife and youngest daughter Amane.

It was hard, after the mother's and sister's tragic death, but the boys had stayed strong with each other's support. Ryan was rough and hard to get along with, but was very close with Ryou. There were times Ryou didn't like his brother, being that Ryan was a jerk most of the time, but that was still his brother. Ryan also showed that he did care about Ryou, despite his attitude. On top of that, he was one of the only few people that enjoyed RPG games.

A cell phone began to ring and Ryan flinched, digging into his pocket and checking the caller ID. He sighed, then pressed the call button, answering, "What is it, Marik? I'm busy."

Marik Ishtar was one of Ryan's best friends, and the only one, besides Ryou, who could put up with Ryan. They were very close, and had known each other for about a year. Though, sometimes Ryan found Marik annoying, especially since he decided it'd be a great idea to form the _Evil Council of Doom_ as their roleplay chatroom. They've gained some members and followers, and used it as an opportunity to come up with these bizarre plans to pull pranks on Yugi and his brother Yami, not that Ryan cared. He only agreed to this, because he had nothing better to do.

_"Hey, um... where are you at right now?"_ Marik asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Home and leveling up my combat skills. Why?" Ryan asked plainly, still playing Runescape.

_"Ah, that's good. Say, your dad's got some tools at the house, right?"_

"What are you getting at, Marik? If this is another one of your bizarre pranks, I'm not using Dad's tools, and getting myself grounded for a month again!"

_"That's _not_ what I was going for!"_ Marik almost shouted, sounding embarrassed. _"You see... I need help um... coming out of the closet."_

Ryan's eyes widened for a second, but then changed to a boredom response. He certainly didn't care and replied, "I don't see why you need my help with that..." at this point, Ryou started looking up from his manga with cocked eyebrows. "As far as I'm concerned, with that purple midriff you're always wearing, you're already making yourself out to be-"

_"THAT'S NOT WHAT I _MEANT_, YOU DUMBASS! I mean I'm _literally_ locked in the closet and I can't get- OW damnit! Wait, is that a bowling ball? Never mind. Just get me out of the damn closet! Ishizu's at work, and Odion won't answer his phone,"_ Marik said before Ryan burst into laughter, tears leaking out of the corner of both his eyes. He was coughing and laughing uncontrollably, making Ryou jump and the manga flying out of his hand. _"IT'S NOT FUNNY, JACKASS! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS FRICKIN' PLACE BEFORE I STARVE!"_

Ryan couldn't stop laughing. This was just too much. He was wiping his tears, trying to control his laughter the best he could, and finally said, _"s-so, you need my help to break you out of the-"_ He began laughing again.

_"SHUT UP! GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!"_ Marik almost screamed over the phone, the sound of banging on the door coming from the other line.

_"Okay, okay, I'll get you out of the c-cl-cl-"_ Ryan promised, then hung up, since he couldn't prevent himself from laughing to be able to continue the conversation. He closed his laptop, still laughing in utter madness.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Ryan was still laughing uncontrollably, coughing, sweating and bursting into tears. He walked to the laundry room, having to hang onto the washer to try to catch his breath from all the laughter. He began taking deep breaths, holding onto his stomach. Then, he reached up to grab the red toolbox from the top shelf.

_"T-Tell Dad I'm going to be borrowing these. Marik... he..."_ Ryan said, beginning to laugh again, but then stopped himself. _"he locked himself in his closet, and needs me to break him out."_

Ryou clasped his hand to his mouth, his cheeks turning red, as he tried to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. He got himself a chuckle or two, then offered, "C-Can I come along?"

"Sure. Probably going to need help getting Marik out of the cl-," Ryan replied, laughing again. He just couldn't say the words right without taking it seriously. Just saying it was already making him think of _other things_ other than what was really happening.

"What's going on?" Ryou's and Ryan's father asked, having appeared from walking downstairs to the living room. "What's this about getting Marik out of the closet?"

The boys burst into laughter. Ryou couldn't hold it back anymore, having to grab a hold of the door to the laundry room. Ryan tried, with all his strength, to control his breath, still feeling the tears in his eyes. He panted, then took deep breaths.

_"Marik..."_ Ryan began, laughing again, which made his father's eyebrows furrow with such inpatients. _"He locked himself in the..."_ Then laughed some more. Then, his father understood the situation, and began twitching both his eyes, his mouth pressed together.

"Oh... s-sure, you can use them to... you know..." Ryan's and Ryou's father replied, having to quickly walk back upstairs, looking like a volcano about to erupt.

The twins started to gain control of themselves, walking out of the door with Ryou carrying the toolbox. They walked two blocks to Marik's house. The door was locked, so Ryan broke into the house through the bathroom window on the side of the house. He often did this when visiting Marik's place, while the door was locked. Ishizu didn't like it, but this was an emergency, so Ryou didn't complain.

As soon as the boys were inside the house, they walked from the bathroom to the hallway.

"Okay, where are you!?" Ryan cried out.

_"In here!"_ Marik replied from inside the hall closet where the cleaning supplies was located. Ryan tried turning the knob, but it was stuck. This was strange, being that this knob didn't even have a lock to it.

"How the hell did you lock yourself in here anyways?" Ryan asked, trying to keep himself from laughing, but a chuckle leaked out. Ryou put the toolbox down, and opened it to get out the screw driver, checking to make sure the screw extractor was cross shaped.

_"How the fricking hell should I know!? I was trying to get the bleach when the dumb bitch pound on the door! I tried getting out, but the door's jammed!"_ Marik replied. He and his family owned a female dog, who had a thing for pounding on open doors. She was a small dog, so it felt strange that the door would be jammed.

"Maybe the knob's stuck or something," Ryou wondered, furrowing his eyebrows and looking closely at the knob.

_"The hell I know! Just get me out of this ass closet before I get claustrophobic."_

"Don't get your underwear in a knot," Ryan said boredly. A smirk appeared on his lips. "I knew this day was coming Marik, but this is a strange way for you to _come out of the closet_." Ryou began unscrewing the first screw to the knob.

_"Go to hell!"_

Ryou began unscrewing the second screw to the knob until it was out all the way. He peeked through the crack, saying, "try pulling the knob on your side, and see if we can get the bugger out."

_"Just as long as I get out of this fricking place,"_ Marik said as he and Ryou grabbed their side of the knob and tried pulling them apart. The knob jiggled, though there seemed to be something sticking both sides of the knob together. _"Well, this sucks!"_

"Did someone just glue the knob together or something!?" Ryan complained, grabbing the knob and the twins pulling it together.

"Maybe it's rusted," Ryou thought.

_"We haven't had problems with this damn thing!"_ Marik claimed.

"Well, this is f**king perfect!" Ryan glared.

"Marik, do you have a flashlight or something in there?" Ryou asked.

_"I have my cell phone light. Why?" _Marik asked.

"You think you can unscrew the screws on the hinges? I'll give ya the screw driver."

Marik groaned, replying, _"fine."_ Ryou pushed the screw driver under the crack of the hall closet, giving it to Marik. He retrieved the screw driver and began unscrewing the screws drilled to the hinges of the door. He had to climb and balance himself on the boxes inside in order to reach the top hinge. One by one, each hinge came off until the door began slowly coming loose from the right side of the door where the hinges were.

Ryou and Ryan helped open the door from the hinges, without breaking it, to free Marik from his prison. They took the door out, and placed it against the wall beside the hall closet opening. Marik escaped to the hallway, dropped on his knees, pumped both his fists, and shouted, "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

"No wonder the knob was jammed, there's a piece of wood stuck in there," Ryan said, looking into the inside of the door knob where the rose insert was located. "You're going to have to get Odion to fix that, or get ya a new knob."

"Well, that's just fricking fantastic!" Marik complained, throwing his hands in the air. Then, he gave the boys a threatening glare. "By the way, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I swear I'm going to give both you assholes hell!"

"Sure thing. Though, I'm still going to text your siblings about this," Ryan smirked, already getting out his cell phone. "They're gonna wanna know who just _came out of the closet_."

Marik flipped Ryan off, shouting, "F**K YOU!"


End file.
